Me, Shouko, and Promises
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Sequel to 'Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances': After the autumn school festival, the extremely tired Yuuji intends to use the whole Sunday to take rest. However, things are not going as simple as he thought. Shouko suddenly appeared in his bedroom only to prevent him from sleeping. And then, something happened. Note: Yuuji's POV.
1. One Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣 | Inoue Kenji does.

**Summary: **After the autumn school festival, the extremely tired Yuuji intends to use the whole Sunday to take rest. However, things are not going as simple as he thought when Shouko appeared in his bedroom to prevent him from sleeping. And then, something happened.

**Genre: **Mystery, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama.

**Beta Reader: **Aniwatcher154

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for reading 'Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities' and 'Me, Minami and Our Circumstances' ! This fic took place 3-4 days after the ending of 'Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances', however it's written from Yuuji's POV! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Me, Shouko, and Promises**

A Fanfic by Takagi based on BakaTest

* * *

Chapter 1: "One Sunday Morning"

* * *

...

*RING RING RING*

"Ugh, annoying…"

*CLACK*

I stretched my arm to turn the alarm off. Waking up early has never really been my problem. But today is Sunday and it's still 7 o'clock in the morning. I don't have to wake up now. In fact, I need more sleep after the school festival, which initiated on Friday. It took so much energy, preparing all those drama stuffs. It's holiday, there's won't be any problem if I wake up late today.

*Clatter*

Suddenly the blinds were opened, allowing the sunlight to enter my room.

"Yuuji, wake up. Mother is calling you for breakfast."

I opened my eyes, it was blurry at first but as I blinked couple of times, the image eventually got clearer.

"Oh, it's just you Shouko," I pulled my white blanket and turned away from her who's sitting on my chair from my study desk. I buried my head inside the blanket, shutting my eyes again. "Nah. I don't want to eat. I'm still seriously tired. Don't you feel tired too from all that?"

"… Actually, I am…"

"… Then go have some sleep," I yawned, "Good night. Zzzz…"

*Slip*

"Can you move aside a little more?"

"Ngg yeah. Yeah, why not…." I moved my body a bit. Just a moment after that, I feel grip on my arm and something soft on my back.

"Good night, Yuuji. Sweet dream."

"Hmm. Night, Shouko…"

"…"

As I inhaled another breath, I suddenly realized something that struck me hard, hard enough to wake me up completely from my exhaustion, forcing my eyes to open as wide as they can.

"ARGHH WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I brushed off her arm before I jumped from the bed and took a defensive distance from this dangerous creature. I can't believe I almost hit the hay with her! Treacherous! Shouko on my bed… Agh! I almost die!

"Ngg…" she rubbed her eyes as she sat up, maybe she's really tired after all. It's rare to see her like this. She half-turned around and dropped her feet on the floor, "… I was asked by Mother to wake you up for breakfast. But you asked me to sleep with you."

"I DID NOT ASK YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME!"

"… But you did rolled to give me space…" she reasoned as she stared at me with her dark purple orbs, "Yuuji. You're being dishonest."

"IT'S NOT A MATTER OF DISHONESTY! YOU CLEARLY MISUNDERSTOOD!" I yelled another reply, "Also, please stop calling her Mother! 'Cause she's not your mother!"

"… Not yet," she retorted.

I face-palmed.

"Yuuji, Shouko-chan~ don't enjoy yourself too long~ the food will get cold~"

"Who's enjoying something here?"

I heaved a sigh. What a noisy morning! It's supposed to be holiday! I should've been sleeping sound now!

* * *

When I arrived at the dining room, Mother was already sitting at the dining table. She greeted me, "Morning, Dear~ come, let's eat!"

"DON'T 'MORNING DEAR' ME! WHY WAS SHOUKO IN MY ROOM?"

"Shouko-chan… Ah yes. I was cooking, so I asked her to wake you up."

Tch, she sounds reasonable this time.

She smiled, "It's not like this is her first time coming into your room~ you should've gotten used to it already!"

"You did it again, didn't you? You helped her to get to my room again!"

"So, Shouko-chan. Did you do something today?"

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

"Nn!" she nodded, "We slept toge—"

"—NO WE DIDN'T! I DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP BACK THERE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I pulled the chair violently and sat. Followed by Shouko who's sitting next to me. Wait! Before I eat whatever on the dining table, I need to confirm it! I fixed my tired eyes and tried to identify the meal. My mother has a weird taste in cooking. I mean, bizarre.

Ah it's just a soup today. It should be edible; the steam is still there too. I ladled the soup into the bowl; the containts are unexpectedly normal: carrots, chicken meat, cabbages, and other vegetables.

I grabbed the spoon and dig in.

…

… It tasted… fishy! God this is disgusting!

"How was it?"

Ignoring my mom's question, I dropped my spoon to the bowl, and asked her back, "M—mom, what exactly is this?"

"Fish soup!~"

"BUT THIS IS CHICKEN MEAT! AND THE SOUP WAS STILL REEK OF FISH!"

Darn. I should never overestimate my mother. Now what do I eat for breakfast? Ng? There's also an egg roll. This time, I don't want to repeat the same mistake. I should've sniffed it before putting it into my mouth! But this _tamagoyaki_ smells good. She doesn't seem to screw this one up.

I pinched it with my chopsticks and bite it before gulping it down.

"How was it?" it's Shouko who asked this time for unknown reason.

"Hmm, it tasted well… You should eat this instead of the soup."

She suddenly blushed, making her already red cheeks got even redder, "Thank you…"

She seemed mumbling something dubious I couldn't hear. Maybe something about she is not going to eat? Whatever, I'll just eat this for now. I'm starving, now that I failed to get extra sleep.

Soon after we finished the unexpectedly calm breakfast, Shouko piled my plate with Mom's then headed to the kitchen, with the intent to wash the dishes, I assume. Mom quickly advanced her though. Shouko's always been like that, despite Mom being kind and telling her to leave the dishes to her, she would still give her a hand. Guess it's woman's instinct to do the cleanings.

I was about to stand up when suddenly Mom broke the ice between them. I could hear her quite clear along with the sound of water hitting the plate, "You are such good girl, Shouko-chan… You're too good for our Yuuji."

"Oi, I can hear you!" I stood up completely and headed to my bedroom. Leaving my childhood friend with my Mom.

…

Minutes after that, Shouko appeared before me again. This time, she was wearing a thin black coat over her black knitted sweater with a purple shirt to her thighs. Haaa, I can guess what's she gonna do now.

"Yuuji, stop reading manga. Let's go out together."

"No."

"Then let's go on a date."

"What has made you think that I will go on a date but not going out together?" I rolled my back at her, still refusing her, "Don't you have anything better to do? Why did you come here in the first place anyway?"

No answer. I sat up an peeked at her. Why is she smiling?

"Why are you smiling?"

"… That's a secret," she chuckled.

"Weirdo. Go away," I said as I leaned my back to the wall and averted my sight toward the manga on my hand again.

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the wrist, clutched my arm, and pulled me off from my bed, dragging me out of the room, down the stairs. Holy crap! I need to fight back! But my body won't summon the strength I need. I'm way too tired!

"Oh, my, going out to play?" Mom who's reading newspaper at the dining room swung her light-brown hair before she greeted us.

"We are too old to do that! AGH! Stop pulling me!"

"We're going, Dear Mother."

"Take care of Yuuji, okay?"

"Hey! I'm not going! I want to take rest!" I yelled, doing all my best to defend my human rights. But it's futile. Shouko had forced me to wear my jacket and held me like a friggin' hostage.

* * *

Strolling round the neighborhood was not really bad, actually. The autumn features are still there: the clear blue morning sky, red trees, yellow trees, leaves floating round, scattered everywhere. The atmosphere was cold and dry, despite the appearance of the bright sun, and of course, it's windy. It's still autumn after all. It was pretty lively. Kids are out playing with their friends, or families, and there's also old man walking his dog which condition is pretty much like mine: being dragged by someone forcefully. I mean, totally similar. It's doing its best not to move from its spot, pulling the leash while yelping sadly, for some reason.

I observed him and his dog. It's a 'border collie' dog with white thick hair and 5 notable black spots— 2 on its head, the others on its body; its front paws are dirty, unlike its rear. The belt on the black leather collar was worn out. An old item, I guess. Then I averted my gaze upon the owner, the old man with a round hat covering his grey hair. He looks just like a regular thin guy who loves dogs. His eyes were sharp and he has such pointed nose. His face was pale, but his hand was a bit tanned. Judging from his wrinkles, he should be around 45 or 50 years of age.

As we walked away from them, the dog looked at me with pity eyes. Maybe he feels for me for being dragged by another human being. Which is outrageous. It's so inhuman.

Shouko and I eventually arrived at a playing ground. We used to play here a lot when we were kids. But to visit such place when we are this old….! What is she thinking!? Look, those kids are lookig at us! This is humiliating!

We finally rested on a bench where Shouko finally loosened her grip. Good grief! And…

"Chaaaaance!" I jumped and rushed like there's no tomorrow.

Well, there won't be any tomorrows if this keeps up!

The falling leaves were wafted as I passed them. I did run as fast as I can, I even have lost the sight of Shouko. But where should I go now? If I go home, Shouko will punish me for running from her! Is there any safe place where I can hide and have some sleep without being bothered by their family?

Ah.

That forever-alone guy should be by himself now.

So I decided to take detour from my house and headed to Akihisa's place. It is pretty far from here, but no problem. This has to be done to live longer.

After running and walking for a few miles, I finally arrived at his apartment. He welcomed me with sleepy eyes minutes after I rang the bell and knocked the door.

"If it isn't Yuuji… What the heck do you want?"

"I need your help, Pal. Can I hide here?"

He nodded slightly, eyes closed as if he's walking while sleeping to get to the door, "Ah, ah. Sure. Come on in…"

Phew, such good guy.

And so, I spent the rest of the day in Akihisa's apartment. Sleeping. Resting every muscle in my body… until suddenly the bell rang.

"Ughh… Who is it nooow?" he rubbed his eyes as he appeared from his bedroom. He looks more terrible than me.

I watched him vanished to the corridor and then looked at the clock on the wall. It's still 10 o'clock. I closed my eyes again just before I hear their faint voices.

_"Eh, Minami?"_

Shimada? What's she doing?

_"… and Kirishima-san?"_

WHAT THE HECK!

_"Yoshii. Is Yuuji inside?"_

FOR GOD'S SAKE DON'T TELL HER!

_"Yeah, he's sleeping on the couch."_

AAAGH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE RELIED ON THIS IDIOT!

_"So Minami, why are you here?"_

_"I bumped into Kirishima and showed her the way to your apartment…"_

The bathroom! I will hide there for the time being!

I swiftly rose from the blue couch—

"Yuuji."

"Wahhh! Darn it!" she's already in the living room!

…

… with troubled face.

"What's wrong, Shouko?"

She hung her head down, her bangs are covering her face "… It's gone…"

"What?"

"The locket Mother gave me this morning…"

Eh? Mom did something like that?

"I can't find it anywhere, it was such important item…"

"Is this thing the reason why you looked so happy before you dragged me out of my house?"

A nod was all she answered.

Sigh. I guess I've got to help her. That was Mother's locket too.

"So, you dropped it? How? Where did you keep it?"

"... I put it in my coat's pocket," she answered, putting her hand to the lower pocket of her coat, "But now it's gone..."

I scratched the back of my head, and with a heavy sigh I remarked, "Fine. Let's go find it."

She nodded. She's unusually timid. Guess that thing was really important to her.

We met Shimada and Akihisa who's chatting at the door. Seems like they're talking about that brat, Shimada's little sister. They looked much closer after we escorted Shimada's mother last week.

"Oh, Yuuji. Where are you going?"

"Ye bastard. If only you have a piece of normal human brain, maybe this won't happen," I glared at him as I passed him.

"Huh? I do have human brain!"

"Well, anyways. See ya," I waved to bid them farewell.

So, the quest to search the lost locket started.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Sorry for my bad English.


	2. One Autumn Evening

**Me, Shouko, and Promises**

A Fanfic by Takagi based on BakaTest

* * *

Chapter 2: "One Autumn Evening"

* * *

"It should be somewhere 'round here, right?"

"… I don't know…"

Sigh. So even _she_ can be clumsy, huh. I thought she's not the type that would lose something that should've been hold very carefully.

I don't know if Mom owns a locket. Well, she is a woman so she must have one, but I never thought that it would be so precious to Shouko, enough to make her looked frustrated and lost her composure along with the locket.

So, even though the sky is already orange, I can't just say, 'Shouko, let's go back. It's just a locket', having seeing her with that look on her face and messy dirty coat.

She went to the corner of this park, bending her knees again, and start finding again. It's the same reason why she dirtied her coat before.

If I remember it correctly, the park was not very crowded before I fleed, so there might be a chance of the locket still around here somewhere; of course the possibility of the locket got picked up by someone is high. But it's nowhere to be seen. Not in the field of grass, or got stuck on the pave, or around those trees, not even under the bench that we sat on. Shouko also had already done her best to find it. She had checked every corner of the park; she also had asked everyone she met whilst looking for it, and even gone to the nearest police station to ask if there's anyone finding a lost property. However, all those efforts are fruitless as it only made her tired in the process.

Actually, I couldn't careless about her, but Mom gave that locket so it's probably quite meaningful to her too.

So, where's that thing?

Shouko already told me the shape of the locket; the size was smaller than the palm of her small hand. We had searched it all around this park and still couldn't find it. Who knows what happened to a missing locket in this town? The worst possibility is that Shouko dropped it on the road, and then someone had taken it and with no intention of returning it or at least took it to the police station.

I decided not to tell her that. Instead, I'm telling her to go home.

"Hey, Shouko. Go home. _You_ can find it again tomorrow after school."

"No," she shook her head with unusual worried expression. "It was given by Mother; so it's important."

"But aren't you feeling tired? Because honestly, I am! It should've been the same with you!"

"I'm fine."

I know she is lying. She did so much on preparing for the festival. She's doing it more than anyone since she's a class representative like me. With all that plus her unnecessary morning activity in my house earlier and of course, the searching, she must be very tired now. One could easily tell just by looking at her because her watery eyes are wearing down and her legs are shaky every time she stood up.

"Darn it," I whispered to myself. "Well, it's up to you."

I turned around and walked away. In contrast, she stayed as she searched for the losing item.

I was about to turn my back and left the park when I suddenly heard a man's voice, shouting: "Hey, hey! _Whiskey! _Come back here!"

"That dog from this morning…"

In a moment, I remembered its appearance this morning when this old man pulling it forcefully.

"Could it be?"

Without thinking any longer, I followed the dog which ran away from its master who is unable to run (due-to his aging legs, I think)

"Leave it to me, old man!"

It ran and ran, until we arrived at an empty lot. It walked to the only tree there, and began digging. Seems like it's going to bury a bone.

Just as expected, the locket is also buried there.

This must be the locket because the shape looks just like how Shouko told me.

A heart.

"Hm?" it looks like it can be opened.

I can't help but to think that maybe the content was the one that important to her, because the locket was nothing more than an ordinary necklace.

Inside was… a picture.

It was a picture of me when I was a boy, or to be exact, when I was a grade-schooler, when I met her for the first time. I'm sure of it, because I'm wearing my favorite t-shirt during that time.

"That stupid girl," I grit my teeth. She had made me help her finding something so unimportant until she's almost passed out.

"What an idiot."

I went back to the park and she's still there, crouching like a cat as she look for the locket that is actually in my hand right now.

"Shouko," she turned her head at me after I called her. I stretched out my arm and then showed her the missing item we've been seeking for almost 6 hours.

"Is this the one?"

Soon as she recognizes it, her eyes are widened and the gloom colors on them are gone as they smile. She quickly swept it from my hand and put it on, and then she pulled her dark long hair so the lace touched the back of her neck perfectly.

She looked at the pendant very dearly before she brought it to her chest, "thank you, Yuuji."

Damn it…  
She looked kinda cute.

"If it's that important to you, then you should keep it tight!" I told her off.

"Um! I won't take this off from now on. I will wear this everyday."

"That's silly... Whatever! I'm going home! See ya!"

"Wait… Yuuji," she held my hand, preventing me from walking. "Where's the photo inside it?"

"I took it."

"Give it back."

"I don't want to."

"Or I'll make you."

So it's the photo after all, huh?

"No, why do you want to keep my photo inside a locket that you're going to wear everyday?"

"Because I like it."

Are you a shota-con?

"The photo reminded me of your face when I first saw you, and then when you came to my rescue," she explained. "Just like today, I know you'll always be there to give me a hand when I'm in need."

"How do you get to that conclusion? That I'll always be there for you?"

"My feelings told me that," she answered, and then smiled brightly. "That's why I like you, Yuuji."

That's naïve.

I don't think I'll _always _be there to help her.

…

But I don't wish to see her in trouble.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for the review!~

Look forward to chapter 3!

Happy early new year!


End file.
